


Sweet Child of Mine

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, sapient allspark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Allspark meets one of her wayward children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't know where it came from. i was not amused when this bunny butted in and took over from the Last One Standing bunny. Unbetaed, so feel free to offer corrections for the awkward parts, because i'm sure they're there.

She couldn’t hide her excitement—her hope, her absolute joy!—at finding one of her creations so very far from the planet that had been crafted for them. She had been pleased when the older mechs had found her, full of a mother-creator’s pride and happiness in the growth of her offspring, but she had been ecstatic to find the young one.

It was a foundling, obviously, somehow lost to its homeworld but adopted by the native life forms of the world they were now stranded on. It had grown as much as its current protoform would allow and was whole and healthy.

And curious. The mother-creator’s joy soared to new heights as she observed the young one in its explorations. When the young one moved to examine her, she wasted no time in revealing herself; what kind of mother-creator would hide from her children?

 _Hello, sweet child,_ she said.

The young one froze, confusion and wonder battling for dominance in its—in _her_ —processor. This young one was a femme, a rare blessing for a world that was always in need of more mother-creators. “Uh, hi.”

They spoke, with the rapid ease of two minds capable of quick data exchange. The young one, designation Sari, didn’t understand everything, but the mother-creator didn’t worry; Sari had never been taught to understand everything they discussed. When the young one was old enough, developed enough, she would understand.

The mother-creator was sad to know that Sari would not remember their conversation. The organic material she had bonded with—such a brilliant survival technique—would prevent that. But they had been able to have this moment, and the mother-creator could be content with that.

 _I love you, sweet child,_ she said. Carefully, with loving care, the mother-creator shaped a gift for the foundling.

Sari took it, not understanding what it could do yet, but pleased by the gift nonetheless. The mother-creator wrapped her in warmth and love then, wishing they could have more time before the mature creations took the young one away.

She lamented when the foundling was gone, as mother-creators were wont to do when their children left them. Then she settled into rest, content with the knowledge that her children-- _all_ of her children—were alive and growing and doing well for themselves.  



End file.
